swordartonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shino Asada/Galería
Diseños del personaje Archivo:Diseño shino sao2.jpg|Diseño de Shino hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño caras shino sao2.jpg|Diseño de caras de Shino hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño sinon sao2.jpg|Diseño de Sinon hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño caras sinon sao2.jpg|Diseño de caras de Sinon hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Sinon IM.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Archivo:Sinon IM2.jpg|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Archivo:Sinon LS.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Lost Song. Novela ligera Sinon GGO LN.png|Avatar de Shino en GGO. Asada Shino.png|Shino en la realidad. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -091.jpeg|Sinon como francotiradora. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -109.jpeg|Sinon acabando con Behemoth. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -123.jpeg|Shino en la vida real. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -002-3.jpg|Sinon y Kirito. Sword Art Online Vol 05 -223.jpeg|Sinon en ropa interior. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -075.jpeg|Sinon y Kirito. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -006.jpg|Sinon con su PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -002-003.jpg|Sinon y Kirito. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -169.jpeg|Reacción de Sinon al ver la Type 54 "Black Star". Sword Art Online Vol 06 -203.jpeg|Sinon contándole sobre sus sentimientos a Kirito. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -236.jpeg|Sinon y Kirito dentro de una cueva. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -289.jpeg|Sinon disparando. Sword Art Online Vol 06 -371.jpeg|Shino asustada. Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_241.jpg|Reacción de Sinon cuando es agarrada de su cola. Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_340.jpg|Sinon dándole Excalibur a Kirito. Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_138.jpg Vol_10_-_025.png|Asuna, Leafa y Sinon preocupadas por Kirito. Anime Sinon after defeating a GGO boss.png|Sinon despues de vencer a un jefe. Sinon with her Ultima Ratio Hecate II.png Sinon sniping.png|Sinon como francotiradora. Sinon dodging.png|Sinon esquivando. Sinon convincing Dyne.png|Sinon persuadiendo a Dyne. Sinon defeating Behemoth.png|Sinon derrotando a Behemoth. Shino after school.png Young Shino shooting.png|Shino disparando a un ladrón cuando niña. Sinon GGO.png Kirito and Sinon in the firing range.png|Sinon y Kirito en el rango de disparo. Kirito and Sinon on the buggy.png|Sinon montando un buggy que Kirito maneja. Kirito and Sinon talking about their block.png Kirito revealing that he is a guy.png Sinon and Kirito in the waiting room.png|Sinon y Kirito en el cuarto de espera. Kirito teasing Sinon in the waiting room.png Shino venting her anger about Kirito to Kyouji.png Sinon and Kirito facing each other.png Shino aiming the Government 1911.png RL Group.png ALO Group.png Sinon's_ALO_Avatar.png|Avatar de Sinon en ALO. Juegos Asada Shino IM.png|Shino en Infinity Moment. Sinon glasses.png Sinon H-F.png asada shino (2).jpg|Sinon en Infinity Moment. Sinong's1303.png|Sinon en Hollow Fragment. Sinon's GGO avatar DLC in Hollow Fragment.png|DLC del avatar de Sinon en GGO en Hollow Fragment Wet Sinon.png Sinon kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Cook Off in HF.png HF Final Group Photo.png Extra Sinon in Infinity Moment.png|Sinon en Infinity Moment durante una conversación. Sinon special move.png|Movimiento especial de Sinon. Kirito and Sinon swimsuits.png|Ilustración de abec de Kirito y Sinon en trajes de baño. DBMV35.png|Shino con Asuna y Yuuki, dibujado por abec Web Sinon.png|Versión Web de Sinon Web SAO3.png|Versión Web de Shino Web sinon 2.png|Sinon dibujada por Reki Web suguha asuna shino.png|Shino con Asuna y Suguha, dibujada por Reki Web novel GGO Kirito and Sinon.png Chibi 5.png Chibi 6.png Bromide1.png Abec's PB buggy and horse scene art.jpg|Artwork original por abec. Kirito & Sinon Season 2.png|Kirito y Sinon para Sword Art Online temporada 2. Sinon with her Hecate.png SinonKiritoTelephoneCard.jpg DBM201403.jpg|Sinon y Kirito en portada de marzo 2014 de Dengeki Bunko Magazine. GsM201403.png|Kirito y Sinon en edición de marzo 2014 de Dengeki G's. DengekiBunko V36 ClearCard.jpg Shino and Sinon GGO.png Newtype201405.jpg|Sinon y Kirito y Death Gun de la edición de mayo 2014 de Newtype. Dengeki Bunko May 2014.png|Sinon y Kirito en la edición de mayo 2014 de Dengeki Bunko. Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg GsM201406.jpg DBMV38.jpg Season 2 art 3.png NewTypeMag July2014 SAOII.jpg|Sinon y Kirito en la edición de julio 2014 de NewType Magazine. DengekiBunkoJuly2014.jpg|Sinon en la edición de julio 2014 de Dengeki Bunko. DengekiBunko July 2014.jpg|Sinon y Kirito en la edición de julio 2014 de Dengeki Bunko. Shino Dengeki G July 2014.jpg|Shino en la edición de julio 2014 de Dengeki G. Hollow fragment package.png Newtype201408.jpg Calibur Anime MainVisual.png Category:Galerías en:Sinon/Image_Gallery de:Asada Shino/Bildergalerie